


Pretty Kitty

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kitten Jasper, Lasper - Freeform, Mistress Lapis, NSFW, Owner Lapis, Petplay, foodplay, i kinda like this okay, jaspis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis and Jasper try out some new kinks such as petplay and foodplay.





	Pretty Kitty

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, Lapis. I'm not a coward like you," the quartz smugly grinned before letting out a small grunt once a small bell collar had been snapped around her neck. Glancing down at the collar, she batted her paw at the bell before looking up toward Lapis again. Slowly blinking, the quartz grinned a bit. 

"Remember the safe word?"

"Aqua."

"Good. Now... be a good kitty and do as I say. I'm going out to get some toys for you. Go lay down in your bed and settle down," Lapis crooned to the quartz before brushing a hand over her fuzzy beige ears. With that, she pointed toward the large dog bed in the kitchen, deciding to usher her lover toward her bed. Seeing that they couldn't really find a cat bed big enough, they mostly just stuck with... this large bed. But nonetheless, Lapis decided to leave the abode to head out to buy stuff for Jasper.

Their 'human' lives were rather... nice. Soothing, actually. But seeing that their home was relatively like the temple belonging to the Crystal Gems? It was somewhat lame to even think about. Nonetheless, they had everything they needed, wanted, and pleased. Everything felt relatively... good. So far, so good!

. . . . .

Lapis wandered back inside once again, laying down a few bags before adjusting her blue gaze toward the quartz that trotted over toward her. A warm smile remained on Lapis' face before she laughed and reached out to stroke Jasper's hair. Stars... she looked absolutely adorable with small cat ears... and that big fuzzy tail? Even more cute! Taking a can of cool whip out of the bag, she decided to usher Jasper to follow her before going over to sit down onto the couch. "Come here, girl," she crooned and gently patted her leg. 

Rather eagerly and obediently did Jasper trot behind Lapis, the bell on her collar jingling about. The nude 'feline' sat down before she looked up to Lapis rather curiously. Before she even had a chance to mew out a response, Lapis had opened the can up and put some of the cool whip onto her hand. Curiously, Jasper leaned forward and sniffed at it before grazing her bristled tongue over the substance. Mmm... it was relatively... good? Leaning in for more, the quartz tried her best to lap up as much as she could. However, she whined softly when Lapis pulled away. "Lapi-"

"Kittens don't speak. Meow for me."

"... meow."

"Louder," Lapis grinned, pulling her skirt up a bit. 

"Mrrow."

"Good girl," she praised once again and fixing herself on the couch, she leaned back and gently tilted the nozzle of the can down toward her sex. Making sure to carefully coat her folds and her clit with the whipped cream before laying the can aside, shifting back and looking toward Jasper. "Come over and get yourself a bigger treat," the blue gem slyly hummed and watched Jasper scoot forward. Though she hadn't been touched, she had already been throbbing with excitement. Had she been thinking about this ever since she went out to get supplies? 

Golden eyes fixed on Lapis' sex before she leaned forward and started to lap at her lover's cunt. Grunting as one of her ears had been touched, she tried her best to continue pleasing Lapis as well as cleaning her up. Her bristled tongue made sure to slip and slide into every crease of Lapis' wet labia and around the hood of her clit, attempting to get at all of the creamy whip around her lover's delicate area. Continuing to brush her tongue against Lapis' clean cunt afterward, she watched the blue gem's face curl up with pleasure.

Her mouth gaped open as she whined delightfully, laying her head against the couch cushions while her lover continued to lap at her. "Good kitten... good... keep going.." she mewed softly, lightly rutting against Jasper's face. As she felt her clit twitch a bit, she groaned before opening her eyes and curiously she looked down toward Jasper who had pulled back. Oh... stars... she was starting to evert. Pushing her length out with a bit of force, she reached over to pick up the can of cool whip once again, pushing down on the nozzle and spraying it about on her hand. Once again, she started to distribute the cool whip to her exposed tentacle, obviously wanting Jasper to suck her off. Placing the can aside, she tried to get the quartz to come back toward her wriggling and oozing tentacle; it had somewhat dyed the whip to a relatively light blue. If Jasper didn't get it cleaned off soon, it'd be all blue! "After this, you're going to get a treat of your own," she smugly hummed and with that, she gestured Jasper to get to work again.

"Mrrrew..." Jasper simply responded with a groan afterward. With her ears drawn back, she placed her paws upon Lapis' hips and started to lick at the cream on her lover's tentacle, cleaning her up once again. Her pink bristled tongue swirled about the slick length as she continued to work at the blue gem, making sure to get every single bit of the sweet treat from her lover. However, after she was completely clean, Jasper swallowed hard before leaning in to start sucking her off. With plump lips curled around sharp fangs, she started to bob her head while looking up toward Lapis who was whimpering pitifully and resisting the urge to buck her hips. However, Jasper let out a tiny grunt once Lapis managed to buck her hips and start tugging on her beige ears a bit again. Trying to resist the feeling to growl, she closed her eyes and simply continued working at Lapis.

If anything, Lapis felt blessed. Jasper had such a wonderful tongue! Not to mention how warm and slick her mouth was as well! Groaning shakily, she arched her back and bit her lip, holding back a pleasured groan. However, it was impossible at this rate. Thrusting into Jasper's mouth in a small act of dominance, she managed to slip her tentacle out of Jasper's mouth in the process. That didn't stop her from reaching down to help herself afterward though. Pumping at the slick length, she eventually cried out her lover's name before arching her back and opening her eyes after an orgasm. She stroked the tentacle a few more times, milking out the rest of the cum she could muster before calming down a bit. Her breath hitched before she looked down toward Jasper who had her face and hair coated with blue cum. For someone so small, she had gotten the quartz in such a mess. 

Jasper let out a small growl, cleaning off her face a bit and licking the slick blue orgasm off of her paws. However, she perked her head when she heard Lapis shift about and let out a sly hum. What was that? Looking at the blue gem, she awaited to hear what she was about to say. However, something was giving her a bad feeling about this...

"Uh oh. I think little kitty is going to need a bath after this," Lapis snarkily hummed before laughing a bit when she noticed Jasper getting up and trying to hide. Oh, this was going to be a long and fun night.


End file.
